Keep Holding On
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: A sweet little songfic to the song by Avril Lavigne. I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it. BB 100 percent fluff


**BB songfic. A lovely piece for ya'll to enjoy. Song by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy.**

He had been pacing outside her office door for what felt like an eternity. His thoughts running at a hundred miles an hour. Thoughts of her. Thoughts of them. Thoughts of what they could be.

_You're not alone _

_Together we stand _

_I'll be by your side _

_You know I'll take your hand _

_When it gets cold _

_And it feels like the end _

_There's no place to go _

_You know I won't give in _

_No, I won't give in _

'There's more than one kind of family' he had told her. He had wanted to say 'I'm your family' and so many other things that he had almost confessed to in the second when he began to lean into her. He wanted to whisper the words he had felt so strongly. The words he'd been, almost literally, dying to tell her since the day he lifted her from that hook in the warehouse.

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you _

_I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So, keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

'_Come on, Booth_.' He chided himself. '_You've told women you loved them before. Why should this be any harder?'_ But it was. Because she wasn't just a woman and he didn't simply love her. She was the brilliant, amazing woman that he was in love with.

_So far away _

_I wish you were here _

_Before it's too late _

_This could all disappear _

_Before the door's closed _

_And it comes to an end _

_With you by my side _

_I will fight and defend _

_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah _

'_Enough._' He thought. With his hand poised at the door ready to knock he heaved a heavy sigh. A gust of wind nearly knocked Booth backwards. The door before him opened revealing the woman he loved.

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you _

_I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So, keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

They stood there, motionless. Her hand still on the doorknob, his still raised in the air. The green of her eyes held a hint of sorrow. He wanted to wash away that pain. To erase her fears and remind her where her family was.

_Hear me when I say _

_When I say I believe. _

_Nothing's gonna change _

_Nothing's gonna change destiny _

_Whatever's meant to be _

_Will work out perfectly _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_La da da da, la da da da _

_La da da da da da da da da _

Booth brought his hand down gently, lifting her chin with his forefinger and thumb. A gesture that they had grown accustomed to. This time there was no resistance, no hesitation, no Dr. Zach Addy to disrupt their moment.

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you _

_I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So, keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

As his hand slid across her cheek and tangled among her auburn hair, his lips lowered to hers. Her eyes fell shut as she closed the distance between them, her hands came to his chest to tug at the lapels of his suit. As he pulled away, his eyes fixed to hers. Booth could see her emotions and the question on her mind that showed with the knit of her brow.

_Ahh, ahh _

_Keep holding on _

_Ahh, ahh _

_Keep holding on _

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So, keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

_We'll make it through_

He put her fears to rest with four words. "We'll make it through."

**Oh the fluff. This song is the absolute PERFECT BB song. No denying. I couldn't resist. And there are so many ways to do this that I just went with my gut. Hopefully I'll be able to make a video with it soon. Reviews please.**


End file.
